Utopía
by Meg-BI
Summary: Plan o Proyecto que aparece como irrealizable en el momento de su formuación. Kai se da cuenta de que no ah podido vivir la vida y planea su libertad, pero todo pierde sentido cuando mira a su pasado Mal sumary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Utopía**_

**

* * *

**

Jo, Hola gente :0 , Aquí estoy, con la primer mierda de historia de beyblade, es un Oc/Kai, como siempre jaja, la subo ahora por que tengo 3 capitulos extra de apoyo, pero justo hoy tengo un bloqueo x.x, bien, espero que les guste, la verdad, en word se veia mas largo D8 pero se hizo chiquito, ya que, se aguantan.

Dedicated to: Jup of Suburbia. I love u .

(por si las dudas, no me gusta belinda ok? ¬¬ solo me gusto la letra de la cancion)

* * *

_Plan o proyecto que aparece como irrealizable en el momento de su formulación._

_Kai, con veintiún años aun está atrapado bajo el poder de su pasado, impedido por las ordenes de Voltaire se da cuenta de que no ah podido vivir la vida, de tal modo que planea su independencia y la derrota de Voltaire. Todo pierde sentido cuando se mira al espejo y entiende que las cadenas que lo detienen no son las de su abuelo, si no las de su pasado mismo, es entonces cuando trata de descifrarloy observa con dolor que su memoria había ocultado escenas del pasado que no le gustó revivir, a punto de suicidarse entiende que ah tenido a su media naranja a su lado desde el principio. "-¿Quién ha sufrido esta utopía? Amor envuelto en agonía, salvándonos la vida" ¿Terminara ahí la historia?_

* * *

El invierno caía pesado sobre la ciudad de Auvernia, Francia; Era la primer noche de diciembre y el aeropuerto de la ciudad estaba lleno de gente que, quería volver a su hogar para pasar las fiestas decembrinas con sus familias, algunas personas, como Kai, estaban allí por negocios, y algunas mas, por placer. Un avión estaba por fin terminando de abordar¿su destino? Beijing, China.  
El bicolor trabajaba para el anciano desde hacía más de 2 años, el Beyblade había pasado a segundo plano y estaba hecho todo un niño rico, aunque mucho de lo que tenía, lo había comprado con su propio dinero, trabajaba como el mediador en la compra-venta de acciones. El viejo lo había metido a un colegio lleno de gente presumida, gente que él por supuesto odiaba, casi todos eran ricos y los que no, consiguieron una beca, estaba ya en el tercer semestre de preparatoria; el viejo se había encargado de escogerle sus materias, matemáticas, algebra, inglés, y francés se encontraban en la larga lista; Max se encontraba en segundo semestre y asistía a la misma escuela que Kai, no tenía mucho dinero, así consiguió una beca al terminar la secundaria por sus excelentes calificaciones, pero a pesar de eso apenas había podido hablar con Kai 3 veces en el pasado mes. Hoy, sin embargo, el se deslindaba del viejo por el resto del año, así que le prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida.

Tras su llegada a Japón, una limousine lo esperaba en el aeropuerto, en ella, un sirviente de nombre Aldo.

"-Buenas tardes, señorito Kai¿estuvo bien su viaje?"  
"-Aldo, te eh dicho que no quiero que vengas por mi"  
"-Lo siento joven Kai, pero fueron ordenes de su abuelo, quiere que esté en la mansión apenas llegue"  
"-Pues sus planes tendrán que esperar, vamos primero por Freud"  
"-El pequeño ya está en la mansión, joven"  
"-Bien, entonces, creo que no me queda más remedio que ir a verle la cara al anciano"  
"-Creo que ahí algunas cosas que le gustara saber"  
"-¿En verdad? dime"  
"-El señor Hiwatari vendió su auto, Freud fue enviado a una perrera durante su estancia en Auvernia y … me dio esto"  
"-¡Dranzer!"  
"-Me ordeno que lo vendiera, pero… no me atreví"  
"-¿Pero… cómo? Pensé que Dranzer estaba oculto…Yo lo… "  
"-Gabrielle, ella lo hayo en su habitación, no sabiendo que era, estuvo a punto de tirarlo a la basura y yo lo rescate, mas su padre me descubrió y me ordeno, lo vendiera, dijo que 1000 rublos era un precio justo"  
"-Dranzer no tiene precio, no está a la venta, gracias Aldo"  
"-Por nada, joven Kai, bien, ya estamos en casa"  
"De Voltaire, esta mansión jamás me hará sentir en casa"  
"-El señor lo espera en su oficina"

Esa vieja mansión a orillas de la ciudad traían a Kai recuerdos inmemorables, ciertamente no podía recordar gran cosa, solo dos o tres encierros, pero esa mansión lo hacía sentir, terriblemente vació; Tras el sirviente abrirle el portón, entro y observo todo a su alrededor, sombrío, en penumbra, viejo y olvidado, justo como su pasado. Al fin del pasillo unas escaleras y poco antes una puerta, dio tres golpes a esta hasta oír los furiosos rugidos de Voltaire:

"-Pasa"  
"-¿Me buscabas?"  
"-¡Te eh dicho que no toques la puerta mas de dos veces, me molesta, y no me tutees idiota que no somos iguales!"  
"Claro que no, tu eres una basura, yo no" "-Lo siento"  
"-Eso es, mucho mejor, ven Kai, siéntate, tengo que charlar contigo, arreglar… ciertos asuntos"  
"-¿De qué hablas?"  
"-No se… empezando por… ¿no dijiste que habías vendido tu horrorosa bestia bit?"  
"-…Si"  
"-Entonces… ¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que Aldo vendió la mañana de ayer en... 350 rublos?"  
"-Bien… yo…"  
"-No te molestes, yo sé lo que paso… ¡Sabes que me repugna la desobediencia!"  
"-Lo siento"  
"Si, claro" "-Supongo que ya notaste la ausencia de tu Mercedes…"  
"-Si"  
"-Pues, a eso puedes llamarle tu castigo por desobedecerme, toma, esto fue la ganancia neta"  
"¿350 yens¡¿Vendiste un mercedes de 2 500 000 000 rublos en 350 yens?!"  
"Era un castigo, no un premio, y, sobre tu rata estorbosa… la próxima vez que lo vea merodeando por mi mansión, voy a meterle un tiro por las orejas"  
"-…"  
"-Ahora… ¡largo de mi vista!, mañana vas a Moscú"  
"-¿Qué? Pero… Auvernia era el último viaje"

"-Eso debiste haber pensado antes de contravenirme, desde ahora tendrás que ganarte tu comida y la de ese perro, olvídate de tus vacaciones, te mantendré ocupado el resto del año, Navidad iras a San Petersburgo y te ordeno mantengas el celular encendido… ahora... ¡largo!"

Kai salió de la oficina del anciano, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso con tremenda agilidad, saco una pequeña llave con la cual, abrió su habitación donde Freud, un pequeño snausher miniatura le aguardaba.  
"-Hola muchacho"  
"Maldición¿el resto del mes? Auvernia era el último viaje, yo tenía planes, pero supongo que tendrán que esperar, ahora… ¿dónde deje el...¡Oh si!" – Dirigió su mirada bajo la cama y saco un pequeño bote con algunos dólares, unas llaves, su pasaporte, y un celular; Pronto, el celular que generalmente carga comenzó a sonar, ese sonido hilarante lo hizo reconocer la llamada:

"-¿Max?"  
"-¡Hola Kai¿Puedes venir a casa de Tyzon? Tenemos por aquí una sorpresa para ti"  
"-Lo siento Max, no puedo"  
"-¿qué?, pero ¿por qué?"  
"-Voltaire"  
"-Pensé que hoy te deslindabas de sus ordenes"  
"-Y yo, pero el viejo está empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible, mañana salgo a Moscú"  
"-¡Kai! Deja de rendirle cuentas es tu vida, te hemos dicho muchas veces que eres bien recibido aquí, pero eres un obstinado"  
"-Deja de hablarme en ese tono Max, sabes cómo odio que me miren o hablen con lacera"  
"-Lo siento Kai, pero haznos caso… ¿Qué quiere que agás en Moscú?"  
"-Nada, solo quiere mantenerme ocupado"  
"-Bien… ¿por qué no te ocupas en venir? Vamos Kai… por favor… no encuentro la diferencia en ir a perder el tiempo a Moscú que con tus amigos"  
"-Ohm, demonios, está bien"  
"-¿Enserio¡Bien! Ven esta noche ¿sí?"  
"-Aha"

Tomo un poco de dinero y unas llaves del botecillo… ¿era esa la decisión correcta? No le temía a Voltaire pero… ¿y si acaso se enterara? No quería pasar otro encierro, pero eran ya demasiados abusos, Tomo a Freud, miro por la ventana y dio un salto hacia los arbustos, se subió a su antigua camioneta y se encamino a casa de Tyzon. Al llegar a esta estaciono la camioneta del otro lado de la calle, le dio muchas vueltas al asunto antes de decidirse y salir, era ya costumbre llegar a esa casa y pasar, así que así lo hizo, al entrar todos 'Trataron' de asustarlo con un gran grito de 'sorpresa' .

"-…"  
"-Vamos Kai¿podrías dejar a un lado tu frialdad? Al menos deberías fingir que te hacemos feliz"  
"-…"  
"-¡Argh!"  
"-Déjalo Hilary, el es así, ya deberías saberlo"  
"-¡Ah! Demonios Kai¿por qué trajiste a Freud? Sabes que me adora"  
"-Si, para morderte le encantas"  
"-Vamos a comer ¿sí? No se ustedes pero tengo hambre"  
"-Si no fueras tan tragón Tyzon"  
"-Ah! Rey estuvimos esperando a Kai toda la tarde, por tu culpa no eh probado un bocado en mas de 3 horas"  
"-Huy, pobrecito, tres horas… que aguante"

Todos rieron con los comentarios de Kai y se sentaron a comer todo iba bien cuando de repente algo le abrió a Kai los ojos, no había podido vivir la vida.

"-Lo siento chicos me tengo que ir, Kazumi me espera"  
"-Yo te sigo Rey, Amaya no tarda en llegar, adiós Kai, espero que ya no te escondas tanto"  
"-¿Y ellas quiénes son?"  
"-Ah, es cierto, Kai no sabe nada… son nuestras novias"  
"-¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada?"  
"-Lo siento Kai, pero la vida es un instante que nunca vuelve otra vez… y sabemos que Voltaire no te dejara tener una"  
"-Voltaire no manda en mi vida personal"  
"-No nos ágamos… si que lo hace Kai"  
"-Además… con ese geniecito"  
"-Tyzon, deja a Kai en paz¿recuerdas la vez que lo llamaste gay? No pienso ser yo quien te lleve al hospital esta vez"  
"auch"  
"Tienen razón, quisiera solo un amor, solo una voz que me venga a hablar de amor, pero no ahí nadie más en mi rincón solo yo sé quién soy"  
"-¿Kai?"  
"-¿Da?"  
"-Nada, te vi muy pensativo, quería saber si estabas bien"  
"-Si, bueno, como todos se van yo también me voy… ¡Freud!"  
"-Y ¿a dónde? Kai"  
"-Moscú, cumplí con ustedes ¿no? Ahora voy a cumplir con el viejo, no quiero darle motivos para ir a San Petersburgo en Navidad, Hilary, en 3 días llévalo a mi habitación" – Tomo a Freud, ese pequeño perro que Rey le había regalado un año atrás, se lo entregó a Hilary y se fue  
"-Y ¿así nomas se fue?"  
"-Si"  
"-¿Qué tiene de malo ir a San Petersburgo en Navidad? A parte de que no ves a tus amigos o familiares, aunque dudo que eso le importe"  
"-No lo sé Hilary, pero nunca le ah gustado"

Subió a su camioneta y se encamino a Rusia, se había dado cuenta de lo que le faltaba, visión y libertad, iba planeando lo de 'libertad', derrotar a Voltaire no iba a ser fácil pero no pensaba rendirse, lo primero que necesitaba era obedecer hasta sacarlo de quicio; Después ya encontraría una manera de hacerlo caer, viajo en su camioneta durante 4 días, al llegar a Moscú se hospedo en el primer hotel mas o menos decente que encontró, durmió un largo tiempo pero dormir no era su especialidad y pronto estaba aburrido, lazo, decidió salir, tal vez su mente se aclararía un poco con el fresco, aun era de madrugada y su primer idea fue la plaza roja, ahí había pasado su infancia, viendo invierno tras invierno la nieve caer, mientras el aguardaba al tiempo sentado en un escalón del kiosco , sin embargo prefirió tomar su camioneta eh ir más lejos, tal vez al museo de Campbell, un viejo museo de joyas antiguas y muy valiosas, así que se dirigió a este; Sin mucho contratiempo se estaciono en una esquina y camino un largo tramo, al pasar por la parte trasera del museo una chica de alrededor de 20 años chocó con el pero no hizo más que seguir corriendo sin reparar en mirar atrás.

"Y ah esta ¿qué le pasa?"

No le dio mucha importancia pero el oír sonar las alarmas del museo lo hizo sospechar así que siguió sutilmente a la individua, la observo ocultarse en un callejón sin salida, uno de tantos callejones viejos y húmedos, el solo la estaba mirando desde fuera cuando escucho su voz

"-¿Quién eres tú? Espero que no seas de la policía, llevan meses buscándome y tú me encontraste en 2 minutos"  
"¿Ni la justicia ah podido ayarla? Bueno, si ella se dedica a lo que imagino quizá sería un buen plan para escapar de Voltaire""-Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari"  
"-Interesante nombre¿Eres de por aquí?"  
"-Naci aquí"  
"-Ah… veo que tienes una linda 4x4 de lujo¿te importaría llevarme de paseo?"  
"-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"  
"-Por qué no eres un patán mal educado que deja a las chicas que acaba de conocer en medio del frió y la niebla, o ¿sí?"  
"-está bien"

Ambos subieron a la susodicha camioneta, y fueron en ella hasta la plaza roja.

"-Tú no me has dicho tu nombre"  
"-Megan"  
"-Uhm… y… ¿a qué te dedicas?"  
"-Son solo asuntos privados, negocios… de…. Potencial"  
"-oh, ya entiendo¿robas joyas antiguas y valiosas de viejos museos?"  
"-Valla, eres listo, nada se te escapa, sí, creo que diste al clavo"  
"-Lo sabía"  
"-_Slow Down_"  
"-¿Por qué?"  
"-Aquí me bajo"  
"-Esta bien… cuídate"  
"-Pobre bebe, no sabes nada, en Rusia, nadie está a salvo"  
"-Al menos déjame invitarte un café"  
"-No tengo tiempo para 'café' lo siento… Hiwatari… quizás otro día, puedes buscarme en P. América"  
"Valla, conocer a Megan me ah dado una idea, tal vez si yo me dedicara a lo mismo, ni Voltaire me encontraría, definitivamente tengo que volver a verla… además… tiene un lindo carácter"

Regreso al hotel aun en shock por todo lo que acababa de descubrir, no pudo ni dormir de solo pensar en lo que descubrió, bebió un café aun pensando en el asunto y se decidió, la mañana siguiente iría a buscarla, y tal vez se uniría a su equipo, eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Kai abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudoroso y agitado, había tenido un mal sueño que no recordaba del todo, solo recordaba un viejo bosque seco, trato de no pensar mucho en eso y lo tomo como otro mas de esos tontos sueños, se levantó y tomo una ducha tibia y se encamino a su camioneta con esta se dirigió a la calle de América, busco la casa con el numero 17 y ahí la encontró, al parecer había salido puesto que apenas iba entrando, ella se percatado de su presencia así que aguardo por él.

"-Definitivamente no me conviene que seas policía¿cómo me encontraste?"  
"-Bien, es solo un poco de ingenio, atar cabos tal vez"  
"-Ha, bien, aunque no pensé que me buscaras tan pronto¿qué es lo que se te olvido?"  
"-¿Tienes algún jefe?"  
"-Ah, es eso, pues, ocasionalmente, cuando acepto algún trabajo, usualmente estoy bajo las ordenes de quien me envió, aunque odie obedecer a alguien así tiene que ser… casi siempre"  
"-Quiero ir"  
"-¿Qué¿Acaso estás loco¡No es algo que debas elegir o no!"  
"-Sí lo es, quiero ir contigo, es mi última palabra"  
"-¿Ah qué demonios le huyes muchachito?"  
"-Digamos que no hablo mucho de mi"  
"-Estas traumado"  
"-¿A qué te refieres?"  
"-No te preocupes es normal, cuando uno tiene un oscuro pasado suele ocultar mucho del presente"  
"-Ahí no, una patrulla"  
"-Por aquí" – La jalo hasta la parte trasera del edificio  
"-¿Así tratas a tu novia?"  
"-¿Quién dijo que tenía una?"  
"-Un chico tan… maduro… debería tener al menos 2…"  
"-Hum, mejor me voy"  
"-Si realmente quieres arriesgarte a esto debes ocultarme, dos días, solo eso quiero, después salimos del país y desaparecemos lo que robe"  
"-Podemos ir al hotel"  
"-Eso suena… tentador"  
"-Vamos, sube a la camioneta"  
"Y yo pensaba que el chico era tímido"

Al llegar al hotel y subir a la habitación no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra, Kai se sentó en una orilla de la cama, Ella le abrazo el cuello por detrás

"-¿Qué haces?"  
"-Pensé que… bueno… nada… tengo que salir, no se te ocurra dejar el morral sin vigilancia, si nos atrapan, diré que soy tu rehén" –Dijo mientras le quitaba un relicario del cuello con delicadeza, el ni lo noto, y salió de ahí.

Volvió 5 horas después, y Kai parecía dormido, recostado sobre la cama

"-¿Vas a concederme ahora el café que te invite?"  
"-Kai, soy una chica con ocupaciones, si vas a decirme algo no es necesario amedrentar con cortesías"-Dijo, mientras guardaba una navaja en ese morral negro que cargaba.  
"-¿En qué puedes ocuparte ahora?"  
"-Tal vez, en asesinar a mi 'jefe'"  
"-¿Que aras qué?"  
"-Esa reliquia vale demasiado, esta vez casi me atrapan, no merece la pena el 10, si no me da el 50 me quedare con el 100, por las buenas, o por las malas, y tú vas a acompañarme"  
"-Está bien"

Salieron con rapidez y el la siguió hasta un auto equivocado.

"-¿Qué demonios haces?"  
"-Necesitamos otro automóvil¿no quieres que te identifiquen verdad?" –Ella busco un auto abierto, al encontrarlo sacó una navaja y lo encendió.  
"-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ya has hecho esto antes?"  
"-Por qué lo eh hecho, yo no soy una cerecita Kai, también tengo mis misterios de verdad ¿No vas a contarme nada de ti? No tengo la más mínima idea de quién eres, quien fuiste o del por qué estás aquí"  
"-Te eh dicho que no suelo hablar de mi"  
"-Entiendo¿Qué pudo haberte pasado?, debió ser algo terrible"  
"-Sinceramente no tengo recuerdos de mi pasado, solo recuerdo cortas imágenes sobre lugares que jamás volví a ver, posiblemente solo sean parte de algún sueño"  
"-Ah"  
"-Tu tampoco has dicho mucho"  
"-Yo… perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeña… los destazaron y degollaron enfrente de mí cuando solo tenía 5 años, desde entonces soy la esclava de… Frederick"

El ambiente se tenso un poco, ella no quiso mirarlo, y el sintió un escalofrió extraño, una sensación rara que nunca antes había sentido, tenia curiosidad, pero no quiso ahondar más en el asunto, después de todo confesar eso no debe de ser fácil y menos aún si posiblemente aun no se ah superado. Ella se detuvo de golpe fuera de un hotel, antes de descender y aun sin mirarlo le dio las instrucciones.

"-Aquí está hospedado mi jefe, solo vamos a asustarlo, a menos que no consiga lo que quiero, no intervengas, a excepción que me encuentre en apuros¿entendido?"  
"-Si"  
"-Vamos a subir a la habitación 512, en el 8tavo piso, lo aremos en silencio por las escaleras de emergencia, no podemos levantar ninguna sospecha, después escaparemos por donde vinimos y nos iremos en un taxi"  
"-Si"

Y así lo hicieron, subieron por las escaleras de emergencia y al estar en la ventana de la habitación deseada entraron por la misma, ahí un hombre gordo y pelón se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio, este, sorprendido de verla no supo cómo reaccionar.

"-¡Megan!"  
"-¿Qué¿Sorprendido?"  
"-Si, un poco¿dónde está?"  
"-No vine a hablar de la joya, vine a hablar de mi paga"  
"-Ya lo hicimos, quedamos en el 10"  
"-Y eso lo sé, pero quiero el 50" – Le dio una patada justo a la cara y esté cayó al suelo, ella se agacho para verle de cerca y apunto con la navaja sobre su garganta  
"-Eso es imposible, Megan, no eres más que una niñita bajo las ordenes de Frederick, además, no puedes matarme, yo sé donde esta Nícolas"  
"-¿Qué¡Dime¡vas a decirme en este instante o ahorita mismo te mato, me oyes, te mato!"  
"-Está bien, Megan, deberías tener más cuidado con esa navaja¿sabes? Podrías matar a alguien"  
"-Si, a ti, vas a decirme o ¿qué?"  
"-Esta tarde lo dejaran en San Petersburgo, donde tú y el Vivian hace unos años"  
"-Gracias por la información… ahora… sobre mi paga…"  
"-Sobre tu paga… bien… aumentémosle un poco, que tal… ¿10? Y esto" –La tomo por el cuello a la fuerza y la beso, Kai que solo observaba, discutía con su mente sobre ayudarla o no, pero antes de poderse decidir siquiera, ella le había encajado la navaja en la garganta.  
"-Idiota, pensaste que me tendrías, vamos Kai, ayúdame, llevémoslo a la tina"

Ambos lo arrastraron hasta el baño, lo metieron en la tina y ella dejo el agua corriendo

"-Ahora si vámonos, aun tenemos que ir a San Petersburgo"  
"-No"  
"¿Qué?"  
"-No quiero ir, no voy a hacerlo"  
"-Bueno, entonces aguardaras aquí, si tienes miedo no importa"  
"-No… es solo… Argh, está bien, voy contigo"

Salieron del edificio y abordaron un taxi que los llevo hasta la terminal de trenes

"-Pensé que tenias ingenio¿me quieres decir qué demonios hacemos aquí?, para viajar necesitamos identificación, y te van a reconocer… y de paso a mi también"  
"-Calla, ya había pensado en eso¿ves? Tengo dos Identificaciones falsas, bien, señor 'Ausfragen' jeje vámonos antes de que nos deje el tren"

Tras comprar sus boletos abordaron el tren, eran alrededor de 4 horas de camino, y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos; Al llegar a San Petersburgo despertaron y salieron del tren, se encontraron con un 'precioso paisaje', era casi el ocaso sobre la nevada ciudad, los árboles y los tejados estaban semi cubiertos de nieve, y la posición del sol, coloreaba el cielo en tonos rojizos.

"Que patético, esta es una escena tan romántica… y yo ni siquiera eh tenido novio"  
"-¿Megan?"  
"-¿Qué?"  
"-¿A dónde vamos?"  
"-Tenemos que tomar otro taxi, en el camino te lo cuento"

Después de salir de la estación de trenes buscar y abordar un taxi el pregunto

"-¿y bien?" –Suspiro largamente y comenzó a narrar  
"-Cuando mis padres murieron… Nícolas me recogió, en ese entonces el tenia 12 años, era como un hermano mayor para mi, y llegó el momento en que el dinero no nos alcanzaba, el iba a viajar a Moscú para buscar un trabajo y poder enviarme dinero, pero yo me negué, conocía a Frederick desde que mi hermano real trabajaba con él, sabia a que se dedicaba y sabia que el haber provocado la muerte de su mejor esclavo me hacía tener una deuda con él, así que comencé a robar cosas para él, y así asegure un techo y comida tanto para mí como para Nícolas, pero, Nícolas se reveló y tratamos de escapar, más yo tenía una deuda con él así que dude de escapar y por detenerme me capturaron, el pudo salir y escapar … y no volví a verlo hasta hoy, el y yo crecimos en un par de cuartos detrás de la cárcel para menores, y… tu oíste a Hansel, lo dejaran ahí esta tarde "  
"-Ah"  
"-Mira, ahí están"

Una camioneta negra bajo la velocidad, ni siquiera enfreno bien, y dejo caer a un muchacho de cabellera negra, severamente golpeado.

"-Nícolas"  
"-¿Megan?  
"-Si, si soy yo, oh Nícolas"  
"-Megan…"  
"-¿Quién te hizo esto, fue el, fue Frederick?"  
"-Aha"  
"-Maldito"  
"-Megan… necesito que termines lo que empezamos"  
"-No Nícolas, no digas eso, si vamos a terminarlo, será juntos"  
"-Megan… nada me gustaría más que eso… pero… ya no puedo… ya solo necesito que saques el diamante de esa vieja mansión abandonada, no me importa que agás con él… solo... Sa… calo"  
"-¿Nícolas¡No!"

Kai le puso una mano en el hombro, y ella se fue sin decir nada, Kai comprendió que quizá debería seguirla y así lo hizo, ella iba con hielo en la cara, no pudo evitar llorar, caminaron alrededor de 4 kilómetros sobre la colina y se encontraron frente a una vieja mansión pintada de color negro, un árbol seco y marchito en la parte derecha de la misma pero Kai no pudo continuar el paso, se quedó paralizado.

"Esa casona, la eh visto en sueños…"- Recordaba unas escenas en su memoria, esa casa completamente cubierta de nieve, mucha gente dentro y fuera de la misma y un moño negro¿Qué hacia el ahí, quien había muerto?, después solo se recuerda a si mismo cortándose la parte derecha del vientre, heridas de las que, sueño o no, conserva la cicatriz.

"-¿Y bien, piensas venir o vas a quedarte ahí parado?"  
"Aun lloriqueando conserva el buen humor""-Si, ya voy"  
"-¿De qué hablaba?"  
"-¿Eh? Ah De… de un viejo diamante que está escondido en esta casa, dicen que es mágico aunque sinceramente no lo creo, el punto es que si Frederick lo posee, le será revelado el 'poder del Ruso'"  
"-¿Y eso, que es?"  
"-Eh oído hablar de él toda mi vida y no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que sea, según todo lo que eh sabido revela a una persona especial lo que hace falta para lograr sus objetivos"  
"-Ah, y¿sabes donde esta?"  
"-Si, la última vez que vinimos aquí estaba en el ático, estuvimos a punto de sacarlo pero Frederick nos encontró, espero que no lo haya robado…, si no estamos perdidos"  
"-Aun no entiendo que pueda querer ese Frederick como para que digas que estamos perdidos"  
"-Rusia, quiere Rusia, y si la consigue, puede conseguir estados unidos también, entonces si estamos fritos"

Entraron a la casona y caminaron por un largo pasillo, Excepto por la presencia de algunos muebles podría decirse que estaba deshabitada hace mas de 10 años; pasaron por una vieja cocina rustica pero elegante, con la puerta a medio tirar, llena de polvo y completamente inservible, las demás puertas estaban cerradas excepto la del final del corredor, esta llevaba a una posible sala sin muebles y a la derecha una única puerta abierta.

"-Sígueme"

La chica de larga cabellera castaña se dirigió a la oscura abertura en la pared, encendió una luz y camino, escaleras abajo, Kai lo pensó un instante y luego la siguió, pero al bajar las escaleras dio un mal paso y termino inconsciente en el piso.

En su mente la abandonada casa se veía bastante diferente, la cocina tenía también, un refrigerador y una mesa, los vidrios de la ventana en buen estado y la puerta abierta, Una de las puertas cerradas era un comedor con elegantes vitrinas y hermosas sillas recubiertas en terciopelo, la sala se encontraba al fondo del pasillo con finos sillones de piel y una gran televisión, en la puerta de la izquierda habían unas escaleras hacia el primer piso, y la de la derecha era un sótano, en el primer piso, la tercer puerta era una habitación … pero su mente dejo de contemplar esa 'ilusión' y el comenzó a entreabrir los ojos¿lo primero que vio?, Megan, preocupada, tratando de despertarlo.

"-¡Idiota! Me metiste un gran susto¡¿No puedes caminar con más cuidado?! "  
"- Ok…"  
"-Ayúdame a buscar entre tanto trebejo"  
"-Me pregunto qué hacen todos estos muebles aquí y no en las habitaciones"  
"-¿Y yo que se?.. Es una cajita como de anillo... De color purpura"

Kai comenzó a buscar en una cajonera al extremo del sótano, había muchas cosas pero al tocar un viejo alhajero forrado de negro su mente volvió a ver algo, era el guardando el mismo alhajero en aquella cajonera y luego un hombre 'a quien no inmediatamente identifico como su padre' llego gritando y el salió de la habitación.

"-¿Lo hallaste?"  
"-No"  
"-Demonios, creo que fre... ¡aquí esta tontuelo!" Dijo tomando una cajilla color purpura de la cajonera, y dando media vuelta  
"-Vámonos, antes de que alguien nos vea"

Salieron de la mansión lo más rápido posible, corrieron unos cuantos metros y se detuvieron a descansar

"-¿Kai¿Qué te pasa? Desde que entramos a la mansión estas muy raro, aunque rareza sea casi tu segundo nombre jeje"  
"-¿A mí?.. No, no tengo nada"  
"-Entonces ¿por qué no dejas de mirar la casona?"  
"-Eh...Ah, por nada…" Ella lo miro incrédulamente  
"-Si esa casona está abandonada ¿de qué demonios huimos?"  
"-Desde que Frederick se enteró que Nícolas y yo queríamos el diamante también, mantuvo la casa encubierta pero la seguridad ah bajado ya que no volvimos a intentarlo durante mucho tiempo, pero de igual modo sigue estando bajo vigilancia y no podemos arriesgarnos, ya vámonos ¿sí?"  
"-Pero ¿a dónde?"  
"-No sé, quizás a tu hotel, por el momento solo tenemos que regresar a Moscú"  
"-Frederick no sabe que estas aquí..."  
"-¿y?"  
"-Usa un poco la lógica, estas… estamos más seguros en San Petersburgo…"  
"… bueno, quizá tengas razón, está bien, buscaremos un hotel, solo por esta noche"

Siguieron así su camino hasta el centro de la nevada ciudad. Donde más de un problema los aguardaba.


	2. Capitulo 2

Uff, veo que no les gusto a muchos oO, me esperaba una mejor respues para mi primer historia medio telenovelesca, a mi me gusto la verdad u.u, pero bueno, de modo gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aqui esta el seugndo capitulo, con las esenas que jup of suburbia queria :3, aquí tienes nena, te quiero.

Historia dedicada a: Jup of Suburbia  
Capitulo dedicado a : Kam for a Day

Espero que les guste, no apto para menores ;)

* * *

Llegamos a un hotel en medio de una carretera de la ciudad, era más bien uno de paso, de poca calidad pero al fin y al cabo solo estaríamos una noche, esperamos nuestro turno en el lobby y después de hospedarnos en el, subimos a nuestra habitación, era en el sexto piso; Era considerablemente grande, y rustico, tenía unos sillones y una mesa tras la puerta, un lavabo con espejo frente del baño, y una cama en el centro del cuarto. Yo solo llegue y me recosté en la cama, no tenia ánimos de dormir pero estaba cansado, ella se metió al baño dejando la puerta abierta. Quizá un impulso, quizá un error, pero vire la mirada hacia el espejo, valla, si que era bella, no me interesaba, o eso quería pensar, pero sabia reconocer el 'arte' cuando lo veía. Sus cabellos largos y ondulados, sus piernas tonificadas, y esos ojos azules que seducían a cualquiera…

Otra persona hubiera querido desnudarle con la mirada, pero yo me conforme con verle quitarse la chaqueta y desprenderse el adorno, esa mariposa de color café que se perdía entre sus cabellos. Supongo que me quedé dormido puesto que no recuerdo más, solo me había quitado los zapatos y no me había metido a las cobijas. Al despertarme ella estaba profundamente dormida en el otro extremo de la cama… ¿puede alguien no moverse mientras duerme? Su lado de la cama hacia parecer que recién se había recostado, me quede mirándola un rato mientras pensaba un poco. Esa tarde salíamos hacia Moscú y lo último que quería era irme sin saber que tenía que ver yo con la casona de la noche anterior, me levante, me puse los zapatos y me fui sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, baje los seis pisos por las escaleras, un poco de ejercicio jamás mato a nadie. Me dirigí a la mansión

Durante el trayecto me percate de que me seguían, una camioneta parecida a la mía caminaba a mi mismo ritmo. Acelere el paso y supongo que me perdieron, o quizá desistieron de seguirme; Sin más infortunios llegue a la casa abandonada, entre y me dirigí a la segunda puerta cerrada en el pasillo, trate de tirarla pero no cesó, camine hacia la sala y toque las paredes, pero nada me hizo ver algo que me descifrara el vinculo entre la casa y mío. Por alguna extraña razón me sentí un poco preocupado ¿por qué? No lo sé pero ese sentimiento me hizo apresurarme un poco, baje las escaleras y fije la vista en la cajonera, saque por completo el primer cajón y me puse a esculcarlo como si mío fuera. No encontré nada, hice lo mismo con el segundo y encontré un viejo y arrugado álbum de fotos, tenía temor de abrirle y solo lo deje a un lado, saque del mismo modo la tercer y última gaveta y allí lo vi… si, ese alhajero que me causo visiones la primera vez que lo toque… trate de abrirlo pero tenía llave...

"Demonios, ahora como…"

Y ahí estaba, una llave dorada como el oro y pequeña como una nuez con un collarín negro, para no perderla la colgué en mi cuello, escuche una camioneta detenerse fuera de la casa… Quizá fuera Frederick, tenía que salir de ahí a como fuera lugar eh ir a buscar a Megan, tome el álbum y el alhajero y salí corriendo de ahí, cuando tomaba el camino de regreso al hotel vi algo que brillaba con los rayos del invernal sol, contrario a mis costumbres me acerque a aquel objeto y entendí el motivo de mi inquietud, había ahí un prendedor idéntico al de Megan, me asuste un poco y casi deseando que fuese otro corrí hacia el hotel.

Llegue agitado, preocupado, me trepe al elevador, estaba tan preocupado que los 5 segundos que me tarde en subir me parecieron eternos, me dirigí hacia la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta; algo que para nada ayudo a controlar mi desasosiego; bote en el primer tocador el alhajero y el álbum, y busque a Megan, no tarde la gran cosa en hallar una nota sobre la cama

"Kai, Yo solo quería hacer un trato contigo, tu sabes exactamente lo que quiero y si quieres volver a ver a Megan deberás traerlo a la dirección que adjunto más abajo¿de acuerdo?, sé que no te perdonarías que algo le pasara¿No es Megan lo que más te importa? Tienes no más de un día para pensarlo

F. H."

"O no, Megan… ¿debería hacerlo?... es mi amiga pero este diamante es algo muy valioso para ella… pero si ella no esta no es importante para nadie, yo no sé para qué jodidos sirva esta piedra, Megan, voy a rescatarte…"

Doble la nota y baje hacia el lobby lo más rápido que mis piernas lo permitían, hice que me pidieran con urgencia un taxi, no pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que lo viese estacionarse delante del hotel, me subí y en tono desesperado pedí me llevara a la dirección que en la nota me pedían, "13th west, Monserasquy slot", pese a las recomendaciones del conductor le pedí que se dirigiera lo más pronto posible a esa dirección, el oeste, es bien sabido que es un lugar de vándalos, pero no podía esperar más de Frederick.

Durante el trayecto estaba desesperándome cada vez mas, guarde la nota en el bolsillo de mi chaquetilla y mis dedos repicaban los resortes del asiento.

Cuando llegamos y una vez que recibió su paga el taxi se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, al bajar me encontré de frente con una construcción vieja y sin terminar, un gran edificio a medio caer, pintado a más no poder, sin puertas ni ventanas y un insoportable hedor a humedad. Palpe en mis bolsillos y sentí el diamante dentro de uno de ellos, y una pequeña piedra en el otro, di un largo suspiro para después adentrarme en el viejo edificio, subí unas escaleras de madera, todo era de madera de muy mala calidad, con nudos abiertos por todas partes, pise lo más leve posible para que no rechinase los escalones, estando ya en el piso superior me asome detrás de mí y vi, por fin y de espaldas, al dichoso Frederick, junto a él, dos de sus secuaces y de frente, atada a una silla de las manos, Megan.

Me senté de espaldas a una columna y saque de mi bolsillo la cajita que contenía el diamante para pensar un poco, estaba nervioso y no sabría que decir o como negociar, trate de conservar la calma pero mientras jugueteaba con la cajita esta se resbalo de mis manos y cayó por un agujero. Hizo un pequeño ruido que descubrió mi estancia ahí…

"-Kai, no te esperaba tan pronto¿has traído mi diamante?"  
"-Si"  
"-¡Dámelo!"  
"-No, Megan primero"  
"-Sueñas¡Dame ese diamante!" – Dijo dándome un puñetazo justo en el rostro, que abrió mi labio y dejo escurrir una pequeña gota de sangre.

Uno de sus fieles se poso detrás de Megan la desato y ella corrió hacia a mí, pero Frederick la inmovilizó junto a el, la abrazo y le olio el cabello, en un movimiento y con una cara que me repugnaron.

"-Al mismo tiempo¿te parece? Tu lanzas el diamante, yo suelto a Megan"  
"-Esta bien"

Saque de mi bolsillo la roca y se la arrojé, el y sus dos secuaces se precipitaron a alcanzarla, y yo tome a Megan de la mano, corrimos escaleras abajo, aun alcanzamos a escucharle vociferar, tome el diamante que había caído justo en el borde de la puerta y logramos huir.

Ya a varios metros de ahí nos escondimos detrás de otro edificio con el mismo aspecto que el primero

"-Megan ¿Estás bien?"  
"-Si, no me hicieron daño"  
"-Me alegro"  
"-Disculpa que no viniera antes, estaba, ocupado"  
"-No importa, pero Kai, te lastimaron"  
"-No importa solo un pequeño rasguñ..."

No pude terminar de articular la frase, sentí su suave lengua limpiar la sangre de mi barbilla, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y me dio un beso, uno muy dulce y hasta ese día el único que había sentido, me quede paralizado ante las sensaciones que este me causaba y casi no supe corresponder, apenas atine a mover un poco mis labios, supongo que la situación la incomodo a ella puesto que se separo de forma apenada y sin apenas verme giro hacia el camino, para distinguir si aun nos perseguían. Me sentí un poco culpable por no haberle devuelto el beso, me imagine mil películas donde había visto a los actores besarse, sentí que estaba listo y la tome de la mano, no sabía si pedirle permiso o solo hacerlo y me quede perdido en su rostro, me encantaba cuando ponía esa cara, inocencia confundida era lo que me expresaban sus ojos, que al ver mis intenciones solo cedieron cerrándose frente a los míos. Ella tenía casi mi mismo tamaño por lo que no tuve más que inclinar un poco la cabeza y besarla en cuanto sentí nuestros punzantes labios rozarse, deseosos de ese beso, sus suaves brazos rodearon mi cuello, y en algún impulso yo la tome por la cintura. La bese durante 20 segundos, tal vez mas, pero para mí fue eterno, la piel se me erizo y no sabría explicar lo que realmente sentí. Ella era la primera persona que había logrado entrar a mi corazón, y no lo supe hasta ese instante.

No dijimos palabra durante un buen rato, solo nos vimos a los ojos, hasta que ella rompió el trance para acercarse cautelosamente al camino, vislumbro un taxi el cual detuvo y me hizo una suave seña de que podíamos subir, si, al fin después de la tensión de ese día tan extraño podíamos volver a la tranquilidad, me había olvidado por completo del alhajero y el álbum de fotos que había dejado en el tocador del cuarto de hotel, y de lo que pudieran o no significar para mí. Pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos me importaba.

Incontables minutos pasaron antes de que llegásemos al hotel. En el lobby ella pidió algo de vino.

"-Champaña para la 658, por favor"  
"-Enseguida señorita"  
"-¿Qué haces?"  
"-Creo que ahí que celebrar¿no?"  
"-Tal vez"

No entendí una palabra, pero preferí seguirle la corriente, subimos a la habitación, y estaba muy pensativo, ella parecía haber olvidado aquel beso y estaba distante conmigo¿A que se supone que estábamos jugando?, recordé él por qué de mi frialdad de toda la vida, cuando abres tu corazón, lo primer que hacen es herirte, valla recua de idioteces …

Teníamos ya 20 minutos en la habitación, la cual Megan ambiento con un poco de música, casi no nos dirigíamos la palabra pero nos mirábamos de reojo, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Megan recibió la charolilla con el champan y despidió al mesero. Coloco la charola sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a mí

-"Sirve, yo regreso en un instante"

Esta vez el tono de su voz y su mirada juguetona me parecieron diferentes, más cercanos, quizá. Hice lo que me pidió, mientras trataba de observar que tanto hacia en el baño, dejo la puerta entre abierta pero no lo suficiente, esta me impedía ver que hacía, resignado me recosté en el sofá a esperar sin por un instante perder de vista la puerta del baño. Unos 5 minutos más tarde ella salió, sin chaqueta y con el cabello suelto en todo su esplendor; tampoco traía zapatillas, tan solo tenía una polera negra que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto y unos jeans que le quedaban algo cortos.

Se acerco a mí y tomo una copa de la charola, se dejo caer junto a mí en el sofá y el silencio se apodero del lugar por algunos segundos.

"-No besas tan mal"  
"-¿Eh?"  
"-Hombres, uno los besa y no antes de 2 horas lo han olvidado"

Se levanto del sofá y se sentó en el borde de la cama

"-No Megan, no es eso, yo…"  
"-Tampoco sé qué decir Kai, pero el silencio es muy incomodo"  
"-Si, yo…" -no sé qué quería decir, pero las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, nuevamente nos quedamos callados y ella se levanto, fue por mi copa y la botella de vino, no me dijo nada, solo me dio la copa y poso la botella en la mesita de noche, se sentó donde un principio y bebió el resto de su cáliz. Espero sin dejar de verme a que terminara la mía.  
"-¿Sabes bailar?"  
"-No"  
"-Yo te enseño, pero quítate esto, no lo necesitas" Me dijo quitándome el chaleco y aumentando mis nervios y mi desconcierto. Me tomo por las manos y puso una en su cintura, tomo la otra con suavidad y recargo la suya sobre mi hombro. Comenzó a movernos en un compas, y estuvimos así durante un par de minutos, ella quiso enseñarme otro paso pero yo di un tras pie y terminamos en la cama, con ella sobre mi cuerpo, yo ya estaba sudando y una sensación de deseo me invadía en cuanto miraba su rostro, esa risa burlona y divertida en él y sus hermosos ojos que aun con la suave luz de la lámpara brillaban cual espejo iluminado por la luz del sol. No sé si ella sentía lo mismo, pero es lo que quiero pensar, solo sé que sus labios me besaron por tercera vez, no pude resistirme y correspondí al beso acariciando su rostro y jugueteando con la cepa de su cabello en la nuca.

Dejo de besarme y nos miramos a los ojos con complicidad, nuestros corazones estaban a mil, podía sentir el de ella sobre mi pecho, era como tener dos corazones, latiendo a él compas de nuestro deseo.

Bruscamente se me quito de encima, como si estuviese arrepentida de lo que habíamos hecho, detrás de ella me levante, acercándomele, se había puesto de espalda, y me puse de frente.

"-¿Qué pasa?"  
"-Nada… solo que me veo como una puta"  
"-Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti"  
"-Y como no si apenas y somos amigos"  
"-Megan, eso no te importo para besarme, y sé que no fue un beso cualquiera"  
"-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"  
"-Por que para mí no lo fue…"

Le tome de la cintura deseando que no se molestase y la bese apasionadamente, ella me correspondió al beso y le hice caminar hasta el borde de la cama, esta vez nos recostamos suavemente, de pronto nuestra respiración se agitó, comencé a bajar el beso y bese su cuello mientras mis manos jugaban en la parte descubierta de su vientre.

No estaba seguro de que eso estuviese bien, pero el deseo era mayor que mis dudas, estaba ahí y era toda mía.

Volvió a besarme los labios mientras pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por mis hombros y pecho, y tras un largo suspiro nos sentamos, con ella entre mis piernas me anime a quitarle la polera, lanzándola tan lejos como mis ansiosas manos pudieron; Su piel era clara y de un tono lechoso uniforme, mis ojos maravillados ante la belleza de su cuerpo paralizaron el resto de mi contemplándole, hasta que el hechizo lo rompió con un profundo beso.

Jugueteaba con el borde de mi polera hasta que termino desprendiéndola de mí y lanzándola a un lado de la suya, sus desocupadas manos se dieron a la tarea de explorar mi pecho con dulzura, causándome las más placenteras reacciones, mientras yo ni laso ni perezoso le desabrochaba el sostén.

Me abrazo por el cuello y me jalo hacia la cama de nuevo, la besaba mientras quitaba lo único que se interponía entre sus senos y yo, pocos segundos después su sostén termino donde la demás ropa, el suelo. Arqueo la cabeza lo que interprete aparentemente muy bien mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, acaricie sus senos desnudos y baje poco a poco hasta que mi boca termino besando y succionando suavemente uno de esos pezones rosados sobre el no menos redondo pecho, y para placer mío, ella emitió un gemido.

Deslicé mis manos por el borde de su vientre, y desabroche su pantalón cuidadosamente, mientras ella alzaba las caderas para facilitar la salida de estos, volví a subir acariciando delicadamente sus piernas, poniendo especial atención en la entre pierna, volví a besarla y no sin corresponder ella hizo que nos colocáramos de pie, cambio de lugar y volvimos a recostarnos, me beso candentemente y con la misma pasión bajo poco a poco, jugueteando un poco con la lengua sobre de mis pezones y no sin dejar de acariciarme.

Se acerco a una zona de peligro sin despegar sus labios de mi piel, mi agitación para entonces se había duplicado cuando sentí sus dientes desabrochar mi pantalón, que bajo suavemente sin dejar de acariciar mis piernas, una vez se hayo este en el piso junto con mis zapatos volvió a subir a la cama y semi sentándose justo ahí, puso mis manos sobre el hilo de sus bragas.

"-Toda tuya"

* * *

jajajaja me diverti demaciado haciendo esto!! me encanto lo juro, creo que se pone buena la cosa, espero que les guste mas !! reviews, reviews, reviews!!

Meg;


End file.
